How the Districts of Panem Came to Be (According to Greek Mythology)
by PlaneArt
Summary: Witness the great discussion between 14 Greek gods that sets the stage for the Hunger Games. Set in the year 2193, before the nation of Panem exists, discover not only how the districts were created, but the great prophecy that foretells the clash between President Snow and the Mockingjay.


**How the Districts of Panem Came to Be (according to Greek Mythology)**

The earth had been ravaged by war and weather. Land masses were changed; many were under water. The Gods knew it was time to change their ways. For millennia, they had ruled, watched over, and even mingled with the mortals. And for millennia, mortals continued to make the kinds of decisions that ended with death: death of humans, death of animals and plants, and now death of the world as it was known.

Zeus called a meeting. And on the morning of April 17, 2193, fourteen gods convened on Mount Olympus. Zeus, lord of the sky and mighty king of Olympus. Hera, Zeus's wife and sister as well as goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus. Poseidon, god of the sea. Hades, king of the dead. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Apollo, god of the sun and prophecy. Ares, the cruel and cowardly god of war. Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Athena, goddess of wisdom, skill, and war strategy. Hephaestus, god of fire, forge, and crafts. Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Hermes, god of travelers, thieves, and merchants. Demeter, goddess of the harvest. And Dionysus, god of wine.

Zeus began, "We need a new beginning. We must change our ways and the mortals' ways. We created the humans and all of the beasts that inhabit Gaia, this once beautiful planet. And we have failed them all. If there is any hope for civilization, we must find a new way to rule over it all."

The gods were quiet for a moment. Then they all started speaking at once, some nodding, some shaking their heads, some clearly annoyed. Dionysus spoke up above the din. "How, exactly, is any of this _my_ responsibility? I can see why Zeus, my overbearing father would be concerned, for without humans, he would have drastically less to control. But for the life of me, I don't seem to be able to make myself care."

Everyone was quiet now. The gods had always loved drama, and a good old fashioned fight between father and son just never got old. "I'll tell you why, my greedy, lazy lump of a son. If you play your cards right, you will find yourself swimming in wine, able to drink as much as you'd like, whenever you like."

Dionysus went still, a look of shock on his face. Then through a wide grin, "Like I said, let's all listen to my father. He's wise beyond his years, and you could all learn a thing or two."

"You did not say that, my arrogant, wine loving brother," said Athena.

Dionysus stuck his tongue out at Athena.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus shouted, and all the gods fell silent.

Artemis asked, "Father Zeus, how, exactly, are we going to put together civilization again? Look at poor Gaia, it looks as if Ares came though there."

Ares smiled evilly and sat up straighter. "Why thank you, Artemis. I'm taking that as a compliment."

"That was _not_ a compliment," Artemis said through gritted teeth.

Zeus broke into the conversation. "This is our problem. The fighting. The constant bickering. Like spoiled children, all of you!" He looked around the room, pausing to stare down each of the gods in turn. He landed on Athena last. "Athena, surely you have some ideas?"

"Of course I do."

At this, Hephaestus spoke up. "Ooooh, the golden child. Yes, please, bestow your great wisdom upon us all. I'm quivering with anticipation."

Aphrodite, Hephaestus's wife, shot Hephaestus a look of loathing. "For crying out loud, Heph. See if you can't turn down the volume on your jealousy long enough for us to hear what she's got to say, hmm?"

Hephaestus glowered as Athena continued, "We all have our strengths, aspects of the universe that we are in charge of. But when it comes to life on Gaia, our paths cross too much. When all of us rule one place together, we all end up fighting. That leads to chaos, which is how we got into this situation."

"So are you saying we should divide the land so each of us can rule our own space?" Hermes asked Athena.

"Something like that, yes."

Hermes replied, "That'll never work! The reason we all rule over all the land is because each of us oversees an important aspect of life. To live in one area, without the benefits of what the other gods provide, we'd all languish right along with the mortals!"

Athena continued, "Of course we will need to plan and share resources. But we would separate ourselves from each other, working with our own strengths in our own land with our own mortals. Each section would have to contribute something both unique and useful to be shared with the other sections. In this way, we can work alone while still receiving the benefits of working together. For example, Hermes, your section would be known for transportation, and Demeter, yours might be known for wheat or growing grain."

A hush fell over the room as Athena's words were absorbed. "Will we get to choose what our section provides?" Apollo asked after a minute had passed.

Athena answered, "For the most part, yes, we should be free to choose what our section does. However, it must conform to the guidelines I already mentioned – each section must provide a resource that is both unique and useful."

Dionysus piped in, "Like wine?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "You can grow your grapes and make your wine. But you would need to contribute other crops as well."

Hermes asked, "As much as I will admit that your idea has some merit, I'm sitting here wondering who put you in charge. Who do you think you are… our father?"

At this, Zeus broke his silence. "Not to worry, I am still very much in charge. I'm simply staying quiet while I approve of the conversation. In fact, I am very pleased with this progression of ideas. My section, of course, will be in charge of government, laws, and distribution of goods. I will call it the Capitol."

Ares spoke next. "Obviously, I will rule the war section. But that doesn't sound very official. I'll call it the war _district_. That sounds way more impressive."

Athena replied, "Slow down, there, Ares. You know that my district will have to have a great deal to do with war strategy. You do not have a monopoly on that. So we need to find a way to divide everything related to war between the two of us that follows the previously set guidelines."

Then Hermes spoke up. "I want to do nucular weapons!"

"Thanks for the idea, Hermes. I'll take _nuclear_ weapons. At least I know how to pronounce it. And Athena can have all war strategy. That's settled then," Ares said. "And you know you get the transportation district, Hermes."

Hermes sighed.

Aphrodite exclaimed, "Obviously, my district will be in charge of beauty and love."

Hera asked, "But what does that mean? What actual goods or services will your district provide?"

"Um… Mirrors? Yes, and beauty supplies. And things that make people happy."

Zeus said, "Luxury items, then? That sounds like a unique and useful category indeed."

"I agree! And the beautiful Aphrodite is certainly perfect for the job. Actually, she's just perfect," crooned Ares.

"Shut your mouth, Ares!" bellowed Hephaestus.

"What, I can't pay your wife a little compliment?"

Athena interrupted, "Ok, moving on… What about electrical power? I know that my district will rely heavily upon power to make weaponry, among other things."

Ares responded, "Well, I could do that. I'm already in charge of nuclear weapons; I could just as easily provide nuclear power."

Athena shook her head. "No, I don't like the sound of that. No offense, Ares, but you aren't the most reliable god I've ever met. As far as I'm concerned, if you fail to follow through with the nuclear weapons, that probably won't have much effect on us. But if you fail to provide us with electrical power, this society we are creating will suffer. We need someone who takes his or her role more seriously than you do."

"Fine with me, sis. One less thing for me to do," Ares said as he leaned back, put his feet on the table, and interlaced his fingers behind his head.

Apollo, lost in thought until now, finally spoke. "What about solar power? I'm sure I could keep things running."

Through a sneer, Ares used a nasally voice to mimic Apollo. "I'm sure _I_ could keep things running."

Hephaestus grumbled, "As always, the picture of maturity."

Athena ignored the last two comments and addressed Apollo. "That's a brilliant idea, Apollo. Electrical power is settled, then."

Zeus stretched. "Alright. Let's see where we stand. So far we have government covered. We've got Aphrodite in charge of luxury items. We have Athena in charge of war strategy and weaponry. Apollo will rule the district in charge of electrical power. Hermes will cover transportation, and Ares will cover nuclear weapons. Also, it was suggested in passing that Demeter's district will grow grain while Dionysus's district will grow grapes for wine along with any other agricultural needs. Demeter, Dionysus, are you in agreement?" he asked as he looked at each in turn.

Demeter nodded. "Of course."

Dionysus sighed, "I guess, if I _have_ to."

"Actually, I wasn't quite finished," Apollo continued. "Don't forget, I'm also the god of prophecy. And as it turns out, I have one to share with you."

Athena smiled. "Oh, I love prophecies! It's so much fun to think about all the possibilities hidden within them. Please do share it with us now."

"Ok, here goes:

_When Snow reigns over all_

_'__Panem et circenses' will reinstall_

_If Mockingjay should answer the call_

_Only then will Snow fall"_

Ares laughed, "'_Panem et circenses'?_ What language was _that_?"

Now it was Hephaestus's turn to laugh. "Seriously? We ruled over Rome during its peak, and you don't recognize _Latin_?"

Athena broke in before any more bickering or teasing could occur. "That's right. It's Latin for 'bread and circuses'. The phrase was coined by the Roman poet, Juvenal. He wrote political satire and was referring here to how the Roman government would provide free bread and expensive entertainment, such as Gladiator combat, in order to gain political power. In fact, Wikipedia said it well: 'The phrase is used to describe the creation of public approval, not through exemplary or excellent public service or public policy, but through diversion, distraction, or the mere satisfaction of the immediate, shallow requirements of a populace.'"

"Moving on, then…" Zeus looked eager to change the subject.

"We still haven't decided all of the districts. Poseidon, you still need to choose what you will contribute. So do you, Hestia, Artemis, Hades, and Hephaestus. For that matter, so do I," Hera said, and when her eyes landed on Hephaestus, a look of disgust came and went from her face.

"I could provide lumber. I will need some to keep the hearths burning, though it can be used for many other things, such as building," Hestia finally said.

Zeus answered, "That would be great, Hestia, thank you." Hestia nodded in lieu of saying 'you're welcome'.

"I noticed we do not have any districts for meat," said Poseidon. "As god of the sea, my district will be known for fishing and anything else the sea can provide. I will require a district that has as much coast as possible."

That sparked an idea in Artemis's mind. "As goddess of the hunt, my district can provide meat from land animals. Though I would need a rather large district in order to provide the large area of wilderness required for all of the animals."

Zeus responded, "I'm not sure that will work. The earth today has little land and many humans and we need to use the land as sparingly as possible. No, you will simply have to raise domesticated animals."

Artemis frowned. "That's not really what I do, though, Zeus. And you can't simply do away with all wilderness – it provides so much! Oxygen for instance. Beauty. Wonder. Nature is essential to life on earth."

Zeus nodded. "You have a point there. But I stand firm in my decision that you will raise domesticated animals in order to provide meat for the masses. As for the necessary nature of… well, nature, we will have a border between all of the districts. This is where the wilderness can thrive."

Hades looked bored, as usual. "I assume I will still rule the underworld?"

Zeus said, "I can't see why that would change."

Athena added, "Well, perhaps that doesn't need to change, but we may need to add to it. We will need a district in charge of mining. And though the humans living in this district will be alive, I think that Hades can handle the mining district. It is an underground occupation, after all."

Hades sighed. "Whatever. Fine. But consider yourselves warned that happiness is not my priority. You

won't see any smiling faces in my district."

Zeus replied, "At this point happiness isn't very high on our list of priorities. Just creating a society that can function will do, so Hades is officially in charge of the mining district as well as the underworld.

Hera, what do you propose your district provide?"

Hera sat for a moment, thinking. "As goddess of marriage, I find costumes and clothing to be very important. My district will provide textiles."

Zeus nodded. "Perfect. Is that everyone, then?"

Hephaestus, always the outcast, spoke up. "Everyone except for me."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Right. Hephaestus. What of value can you provide for this new nation?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that while you all have been making your decisions. And I've decided I need a change. Being the god of fire and forge was all well and good for thousands of years. But I've watched and studied everything the mortals have invented, and they've inspired me. I am sick of being the outcast, so deformed that my own wife wants nothing to do with me. That's all about to change. My district will be in charge of technology and electronics. You will all be in awe of the gadgets and inventions that will come out of my district. I will even find a way to give myself new legs." Hephaestus looked around the room at each of them, almost a dare for anyone to contradict him.

When his eyes landed on Athena, she said, "Hephaestus, I've never seen you so confident and sure of yourself. That alone is quite a transition for you, and it looks good on you. I, for one, fully support your decision."

Aphrodite walked over and held her husband's hand. "I completely agree."

Zeus pounded a fist on the table. "Well, then! It looks like we have the outline for our society. The details will be filled in by each of us and the mortals in our care within our own districts. The only thing remaining is to name this new nation."

"Rome? It's always struck me as being such a beautiful name," suggested Hermes.

Athena shook her head. "No, there's no going back. I know you loved it in Rome, Hermes, but we need to start fresh, with a new name."

Apollo tried next. "Perhaps I'm all too happy to take a cue from Prophecy, but what about 'Panem'?"

Ares laughed. "Bread? You want to name a nation the Latin word for '_bread'_?"

Athena tapped her chin. "You know, I actually think there's something poetic about it. I like it."

Zeus said, "I agree. That's settled. Let's make this all official then. Come to me for your decree, one at a time."

Aphrodite approached first. Zeus laid his hand atop her head and said, "I, Zeus, hereby name you the goddess of the first district. District One, ruled by Aphrodite, will provide the nation of Panem with all luxury items."

Aphrodite made a small bow, then moved aside as Athena walked to Zeus.

With his hand on Athena's head, Zeus declared, "I, Zeus, hereby name you the goddess of the second district. District Two, ruled by Athena, will provide the nation of Panem with all weaponry and war strategy."

Hephaestus, determined not to be last anymore, was next. Zeus declared, "District Three, ruled by Hephaestus, will provide the nation of Panem with technology and electronics."

One by one, their orders became official. District Four was claimed by Poseidon as the fishing district. Apollo was charged with electrical power in District Five. Hermes would deal with all things related to transportation in District Six. District Seven would be ruled by Hestia, providing lumber for hearth and home. Textiles would be provided by Hera in District Eight. Demeter would provide grain enough for everyone's daily bread in District Nine. Artemis would watch over the livestock and provide meat for all in District Ten. District Eleven, the agriculture district, was given to Dionysus. Hades would watch over the underworld along with District Twelve, in charge of mining. Last, and probably least, Ares would be in charge of nuclear weapons in District Thirteen.

Then Zeus placed his hand on top of his own head and said, "I, Zeus, the most powerful of all, god of the sky, king of Olympus, hereby declare myself overlord of the capitol, in charge of the government of Panem."

Zeus then shouted, "Let's party!"

The End


End file.
